Ahri's slave knight
by Locke62
Summary: Beasts understand each other. While I reject that side of me now, he wasn't always a beast. What this child has seen I don't know, but it has changed him. I want to protect him, to keep him from turning into a monster. I didn't want him to become an animal, to become what I was. But can a fox like me really change him for the better? his hands are bloody, but mine are more so...


When I first met Gale, I didn't know what to make of him. Being part fox, I could say that about most humans. But Gale was odd by even their standards.

I met him during the height of the Noxian invasion, in the ruins of a village behind the invading lines. Many of the houses were in ruin, corpses littering the ground. I had seen war before, but I had been in isolation for many a year while I tamed the beast I was. The fresh gore was sickening, the smell of blood was heavy. Any fire was snuffed out from rain, small rivers of red flowing into larger puddles.

I wore a heavy travelling cloak to hide my tails and ears, but the lack of life made it almost pointless. They hadn't even spared the children to witness my arrival.

I picked my way through the battlefield, checking pockets for money and the ruines for food. That's when I met a young boy, maybe nine or ten. He held a badly chipped sword on his lap, sitting before a makeshift shrine in what must have been his home. The roof was caving in in sections, embers still flickering in the dryer parts of the building. The door was in splinters, only a hinge hanging onto the frame. Blood covered the walls and his clothes. Flecks of it matted his dark hair.

When he noticed me, I was shocked to see what was in his eyes. His face was slack, no sign of anger or sadness. His grey eyes were cold, almost like iron. His posture didn't change a bit at my appearance, completely indifferent. He was not surprised to see me, nor did it seem he could care.

I left quickly, something about his gaze disturbing me. Had I been younger I would have crushed his soul, but I had changed from the monster I used to be. A monster I could see in him.

After a while I had scavenged enough. Placing my spoils into my bag, I slung it back over my shoulder and turned to leave the house I was in, only to find the boy standing in the doorway, sword in hand. I froze, for I had not heard him approach. He said nothing, his eyes locked solely on mine.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my tone even. Under normal circumstance I wouldn't be even slightly intimidated, but the amount of blood on his hands and weapon led met to believe he was able to use it.

He didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle. He just kept looking into my eyes.

"Could you let me pass?" I asked, exerting some of my charm in my words. I approached, certain he would step aside. Few could resist my magic, after all. I was shocked, however, when he brought his blade up and widened his stance. It was shody at best, but much more than enough to make me hesitate. I had no martial skills, and if I was to engage even a child I would have to resort in magic. He resisted my charm, meaning my only other option was to kill him.

I paused, raising my hands. "I mean you no harm." I said, taking a cautious step forward. When he did not move, i continued. "I did not do any of this. I just want to leave." God, I didn't want to kill a kid. With another step my chest was an inch from his blade. I watched him carefully, so much of a hostile twitch and I would need to kill him.

And yet he did not move. His eyes were locked to mine, his gaze sending a shiver down my spine. It was like he could see my very soul.

Tentatively I lowered my hood, allowing my ears free. "I am not one of your enemies." For the first time he broke eye contact with me, his eyes flicking up to my ears before locking mine again. Once more I felt as if he searched me for answers. This time he found them.

The boy stepped back, a visual change coming over him. His eyes drooped and his body went slack. I barely rushed forward and prevented him from falling onto his blade. His body was light and the amount of bruises and cuts on him were now apparent to me as I was no longer to threatened by him.

"Just how long did you stand vigilance?" I wondered. He didn't answer of course, as he was unconscious. "To think I was scared of you when you were to weak to even stand…." and now I had a predicament.

When the boy woke up he didn't seem fazed I had him wrapped in my coat, nor did the fire in the middle of a ruined building seem to either. What did catch his attention though was me watching from the other side, my tails curled around me. He didn't speak, just watched back.

Time passed slowly. I waited for him to ask me something. All he spoke was silence. Finally i decided to speak first, but was met with the very same silence. I asked his name, his age, about his home, but got nothing, not even a nod or shake of his head. Eventually I grew tired and curled my tails around me and layed down, noting how he turned to watch the door as I did so. I may have been uneasy with the boy, but i did not sense the same aura from him as I did before. Maybe he was mute, or maybe that is just how he is.

* * *

When I woke I found the boy leaning against me, sleeping peacefully. A makeshift alarm was on the door, some scavenged daggers hanging on a broken rafter and connected by torn cloth tied together. Rudimentary, but it was logical. And impressive for a kid.

The boy woke up as I tried to slip out from under him, his eyes meeting mine. They were tired, both physically and mentally. Any plan to leave him behind evaporated with that look. I could not leave him in such a state.

Legends tell of a nine tailed fox who devoured souls without mercy, a demon with the allure of a woman. These legends were true, once. Maybe I have a reason to change that. I would look after this child, in my path of repentance. I never expected he would do the same for me.

**This is just a short chapter to test the idea, I will be releasing this along with some long awaited chapters of my other works. I hoped you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you think I should continue. Till next time~**


End file.
